


These Words Are Stone

by nonaestheticwhore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dissociation, Emotional Manipulation, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lovecraftian, Manipulative Relationship, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mythology References, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonaestheticwhore/pseuds/nonaestheticwhore
Summary: I've been dabbling in poetry/poetic type writing for the Dream SMP story and this is where I plan on dumping them.I will put a trigger warning as some of these poems will dive into heavy topics[Quick note: I don't mind if content creators see this, but if any mention they are uncomfortable with it, I will remove it.]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 5





	These Words Are Stone

Wilbur’s hand was outstretched towards the sun, desperately wanting to feel the power of the gods. The warning words of his father whispered in his ears, the concerned voices of his brothers and friends joined him. He paid them no attention as he climbed through the clouds, the adrenaline in his veins fueling his need. All he wanted was a taste of the power he couldn’t have.

Did that make him ambitious? Or greedy?

Both he supposed. 

Hands wrapped around his ankles, dragging him down and slowly creeping up his leg. Panic filled him as the sky around him turned darker the further he fell. Fingernails clawed at his skin, barring down on him like a pack of wolves in the dead of night. He was so close.

He turned towards the emptiness below him, gazing at the faces that morphed together and listened as they taunted him. They screamed into his ear, yelling about how he was foolish and greedy. His greed would be his downfall, they said.

He had already accepted that fact though. There was no doubt in his mind that it would bring him to death’s door, but he didn’t care. The idea of being as powerful as the gods outweighing the ideology of death. 

He kicked at the hands that held him down. He shrieked at them to leave him alone, he didn’t need them. He knew they were only there to drag him down. The hands lost their grip on him as he lost his own grip on his sanity. With wings outstretched behind him, he could feel the heat of the sun on his face as his hand burned. 

The sensation started at the very tip of the skin on his fingers, slowly traveling down his hand, then his wrist, then his arm, before settling into his chest. Hot wax dripped down his sides, scorching him.

Strange. He shouldn't feel the wax burning his chest. So why did it hurt. The white hot pain blinding him as it spread.

He blinked. The clouds around him disappearing to reveal crumbling stone and the smell of gunpowder and iron. His vision was red, something white and green peaking through as whispers pass through his ears.

"I'm sorry" The voice says.

Why are they apologizing? He had wanted this, this was everything he had been fighting for. He couldn't remember a time where he wasn't working towards this exact outcome. 

As he plummeted towards the sea below him, blue and welcoming, he could see the fleeting memories of his family. They were flashing behind his eyes too quickly to view before slipping away.

His body hit the water, it didn't hurt as he thought it would, it was peaceful and warm. He was surrounded with blue.

He decided he quite liked blue.


End file.
